The present invention is directed to a security cover for a padlock that can releasably envelop and surround the padlock""s shackle in order to deter tampering and/or unwanted removal of the padlock. When the padlock is used on a hasp, the security cover also substantially covers the eye to protect against vandalism to the hasp as well.
Padlocks are used extensively to provide a measure of security. However, the shackle of a padlock is generally exposed and can be vulnerable to being severed by conventional cutting tools such as metal cutting shears or bolt cutters.
Covers are available for padlocks that inhibit easy access to the shackle of the padlock. However, these covers are primarily for protecting the padlock against weather damage. Other known types of covers can inhibit tampering with the lock itself, but these covers leave portions of the padlock""s shackle exposed thereby providing a means for vandals to access and cut the shackle.
When the padlock is used with a hasp, the eye of the hasp can be left exposed and is just as vulnerable as an uncovered padlock shackle can be to being severed or other vandalism. Many times, the hasp is not adequately protected by known lock covers to resist vandalism.
There is a need for a security cover for a padlock that deters easy access to the shackle with conventional metal cutting tools. In addition, there is a need for a security cover that also protects the eye of a hasp on which the padlock is mounted to deter cutting of the eye to remove the padlock.
The security cover of the present invention comprises a housing having an interior region defined by a plurality of walls which include means for accessing the interior region.
The means for accessing the interior region includes first, second and third openings in the housing walls. The first opening in the wall provides access to the shackle in order for a user to apply a force against the shackle to close the padlock. The second opening is adapted for receiving the eye of a hasp into the housing""s interior region. The third opening enables the padlock to be inserted into the housing to engage the padlock with the eye of the hasp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a security cover for a padlock that houses the shackle of the padlock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security cover for a padlock that deters vandalism of the padlock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security cover for a padlock that substantially covers and protects the eye of a hasp on which the padlock and cover are installed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security cover having an interior region that can completely encase the shackle of a padlock locked to a hasp.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security cover having an opening that allows limited access to the padlock shackle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security cover for a padlock on a hasp that enables the body of the padlock to swing outside the housing when the padlock is unlocked.